


Menteuse

by Nelja



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Défi Halloween, Gen, Implied/Referenced Gaslighting, Sad, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Belle a enfin retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, et elle a des questions douloureuses à poser à Red (fin saison 2/début saison 3)





	Menteuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts).



"Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?" demande Belle.

Elle était peu surprise, quand ses souvenirs sont revenus, des cruautés de Regina. Elle aurait aimé l'être des chemins sombres où Rumple a suivi "Lacey".

Mais elle avait confiance en Red -

\- qui savait pour les vingt-huit ans dans un asile - qui lui a fait croire qu'elle était folle - elle l'a presque cru, là encore... 

\- elle _croyait_ en cette amitié, est-elle perdue aussi ?

"Pour sauver Storybrooke ? Réponds !"

Sur le visage de Red, une tristesse paisible, tellement incongrue chez elle qu'elle semble fausse.

"Parce que je suis une mauvaise amie."

* * *

Belle semble moins furieuse que terriblement distante. 

Red n'a aucune excuse. Ce monde imaginaire où Red ne devient pas créature assoiffée de sang à la pleine lune, où Belle n'aime pas un cruel sorcier, aurait dû être un livre écrit pour elle, ou, plus honnêtement, une proposition. Pas un mensonge présenté comme une réalité. L'oubli n'aide jamais. Il n'a pas aidé Ruby.

_Une mauvaise amie_ , certainement - ses sentiments si troubles - est-ce encore vraiment de l'amitié ?

(Pourquoi donc vouloir sauver Storybrooke, où elle a souhaité devenir meilleure ? Storybrooke est juste un échec de plus.)


End file.
